Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-27170788-20170429054156/@comment-27170788-20170429092006
@DemonicsFire Yeah, I think I'm a bit scarred-- can't look at leaves or hear the word "destiny" without bursting into tears now, dangit, like I needed more fandom triggers... but yeah... also, I think a lot of it had to do with Cinder's actions in that... to be perfectly fair, Cinder didn't NEED to kill her. She'd already shot her in the ankle-- it would have been fairly easy to even take her captive at that point. But Cinder showed no mercy, took no prisoners-- she killed her when she was already down, and I think that's one of the most haunting parts about what happened... Yeah, I didn't react much to Penny's death either, even though I really liked her... I think it is the robot thing. It feels a little less final when it's someone who could be rebuilt and such. I guess it would depend on if they could salvage her mind or such... I felt awful for Pyrrha in that, though... she didn't know, and she was manipulated into killing Penny, and that's an awful feeling I'm sure (that probably made her own death worse, too, knowing she was already going through so much emotional turmoil...). Yeah, I'm very analytical, and I have to puzzle through things, so I did spend a good bit trying to think of any plausible way she could have escaped, but from what we see (and we see most of her death scene, there isn't much off-camera at all) it's pretty clear that she did die... but exactly, I dunno how RWBY handles the afterlife. I mean, we know a bit from Ospin so it's possible for sure... but we'll have to see, I suppose... Yeah... I go back and forth on that. I see how it moved the story along, and it did force character development, but sometimes I wonder if it was necessary for her to actually die (could Ruby's silver eye power have been triggered by seeing Pyrrha about to get shot and knowing there was nothing she could do to get there in time instead of her actual death, perhaps?), but it did force character development, so it wasn't without purpose... but it hurts me inside to think of Jaune being alone, and Ruby probably blaming herself for being a moment too late... idk, maybe that's just me wanting my happy ending or overthinking things, but still. Dang, that sounds like a cool show... o.o It kind of makes me think of the Winter Soldier arc for Captain America too-- no plot device is gonna be fully unique, though-- there's only so much you can do in writing, though. But I'm a big fan of that sort of plot-- it has drama and it screws with your emotions, but if everything comes through and ends up alright, then it can have a very cathartic effect too, to know that all the pain they went to served a purpose. Sometimes you have to break to become whole again, ya know? But I've always found inner conflict fascinating, and a plotline with Pyrrha getting wrapped up in Salem's grip would generate a lot of it... for Jaune for sure, and also probably Ruby... to a lesser extent the others, and, depending on how it was handled, it has the potential to have quite a bit of inner conflict for Pyrrha herself, if it leans toward the side of her having suppressed memories and faint glimpses of her past, but at the same time Salem is insisting otherwise... idk, I like that sort of plot. Then again, it could go a variety of ways in terms of how much self-awareness she'd have... it could pan out a lot of ways tbh. It sounds awful, but I really want to see this lol... It would tear me apart, but it would be amazing to see (and it would mean there would *probably* be hope, unless RT decided to be REALLY mean and bring her back and then kill her off again...). Yeah, if they bring her back, they'd have to do it well, otherwise it could come across wrong and feel too easy. If Pyrrha comes back, it's gonna have to be something that takes a lot of effort to get her back-- a lot of conflict. But it WOULD raise the stakes, and that's always a good thing... I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, hmm... Haha, well thank you for sticking with this small essay XD It means a lot to see that people are actually reading it (and that I'm not just getting hate comments lol). And I mean, hey, no matter what happens in canon, I've certainly got a lot of gears running in my head for fanfic possibilities, heh. If Pyrrha never comes back canonically, I'm sure I and others could come up with plenty of interesting stories there... I guess one final thought is, Pyrrha is the only "main" character we've lost so far (out of the main 8 that the story focuses on, that is-- we did lose Penny and Ospin (sort of) and a few others...), and I dunno how to feel about it... for some reason, the thought of seven making it out seems odd to me. So maybe that's something? Idk. I suppose we'll see eventually...